leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orianna
|date = June 1st, 2011v1.0.0.119 |health = 30 |attack = 40 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 385 (+79) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 44 (+2.6) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.5%) |range = 550 |armor = 8 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.95 (+0.55) |manaregen = 4.5 (+0.45) |speed = 300 }} Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork is a champion in League of Legends.A New Champion Approaches: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Orianna is accompanied by the Ball, which is the focus of her abilities. *The Ball will attach itself to Orianna if she walks near it; it also flashes back to her if she is too far away from her ball, much like every other pet in the game. The Ball has a leash radius of 1125. **However, unlike most subordinate objects, Orianna's Ball is not targetable by any means. *The Ball reveals a small area around its current location, approximately 550 vision range, allowing it to be used for scouting. *Whenever Orianna does not possess the Ball, there will be an arrow hover around her model (only viewable by Orianna), pointing toward The Ball's location. This arrow also changes color based on how far away Orianna is from The Ball: **Green means the Ball is close. **Orange means the Ball is a fair distance away. **Red means the Ball is far away, and moving just a bit away will recall the Ball back to Orianna. *The Ball ignores terrain, and can even be placed inside locations such as trees, walls and turrets. (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage every hit. Additionally, subsequent attacks on the same target within 4 seconds deal an extra 15% magic damage per hit. This extra damage bonus stacks up to three times. |firstname = Command: Attack |firstinfo = (Active): Orianna commands her ball to fly towards target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies that the ball passes through and that are on the destination area. However, the ball deals 10% less damage for each subsequent target hit down to a minimun of 40% damage done. Her ball remains behind at that location afterwards. *'Range:' 925 |firstlevel = |secondname = Command: Dissonance |secondinfo = (Active): Orianna commands the Ball to emit an electric pulse around its current location, dealing magic damage to all units around it and leaving a electric field on the area for 3 seconds. The field speeds up allies and slows enemies that walk over it. This effect diminishes to normal over 2 seconds after leaving the area. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 250 (estimate) |secondlevel = |thirdname = Command: Protect |thirdinfo = (Passive): The allied champion the Ball is currently attached to is granted bonus armor and magic resistance. |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Orianna commands the Ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion, dealing damage to enemies it passes through and shielding the allied champion when it arrives for 4 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Range:' 1000 (estimate) |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Command: Shockwave |ultiinfo = (Active): Orianna commands her ball to unleash a shockwave after a short delay, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and flinging them into the air a set distance towards, and possibly over, the Ball. *'Radius of AoE:' 400 (estimate) *'Fling distance:' 250-350 (estimate) |ultilevel = }} References Category:Season One release Category:2011 release